


Keep Your Stalkee's Friends Close

by Bontaque



Series: Obsession [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Marking, Phone Sex, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benjamin finally gets bored of watching Harvey and Mike fuck on CCTV.</p>
<p>Featuring a growing relationship between Trevor and Benjamin, alongside some fluff and sex with Harvey and Mike, before it evolves into something darker.</p>
<p>Warnings for future emotional twisty plot points and some minor violence.</p>
<p>Standalone from and main work of the Obsession series; the other two are just extra/my inspiration for this. You really don't need to have read them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First  Contact

 Benjamin looked at the screen in front of him, trying to memorise everything that he could. He smiled when he realised that Mike wouldn't have had any problems with that. He'd been doing some... research in his spare time. Mike had a record, he hadn't expected that. He'd gotten into a lot of trouble with some guy named Trevor so he'd looked him up too.

Benjamin had seen him before, he'd been out with Mike at some point. He noticed which school he'd been to and it looked familiar. He realised it was the same one Mike had been to. They must have known each other since then.

The last thing Benjamin noticed was that Trevor was quite attractive.

 

**

 

Trevor looked across the bar again. He was still there. The guy he'd taken home two nights in a row. He hadn't gotten his name the first night and he hadn't remembered it after the second. He was attractive but Trevor hadn't really been looking for anything more. The guy stood up and walked over to him. Trevor grinned. He wouldn't mind taking him home for a third time.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey. When are you going to take me out for dinner, then?” the guy asked as he slid onto the stool beside him.

Trevor laughed.

“I don't do that.”

If he had to, though, he wouldn't really mind. They guy was alright, decent company. He was no Mike, but he could have a laugh with him. He didn't even mind when he lit up a joint after sex.

“Do you even remember my name?” the guy asked.

Trevor looked down.

“Uh, sorry...”

“Don't worry about it. It's Benjamin.”

It came flooding back.

“Ah, yes. Benjamin, never Ben.”

“Yeah...”

Trevor looked at him. He was kind of cute when he smiled. He was damn sexy with a cock in his mouth, he knew that.

The first night had been a bit of a blur. They'd been up against the wall in the alley behind the bar, desperate for more and Trevor's apartment had been right around the corner. Trevor had woken up surprised to find someone in his bed, draped across his chest. Vague memories of blow jobs and rushed sex had come back to him before he'd fallen back asleep.

When he'd woken up again, Benjamin had already left. That night, he'd gone back to the bar for a few beers before bed and he'd seen seen him there, nursing a glass of something clear. They'd gone back to Trevor's again and fallen back against the door, kissing each other, grinding and pulling at each other's clothing. By the time they'd made it to the bedroom, they were down to jeans, which were quickly thrown aside as they made their way to the bed. There was much less foreplay and preparation than there should have been, a shuffle of hands on cocks, frantic, desperate kissing before Trevor pulled the lube out and fucked Benjamin hard into the mattress. Tonight he was going to have a little more fun with him.

“So, you wanna get out of here?” Trevor asked, finishing his drink.

“Three times. You realise that's a lot of times to have a one night stand with someone?” Benjamin asked.

“What can I say? I like fucking you.”

Benjamin slid off his stool. They walked back to Trevor's, filling the silence with general small talk. Trevor suddenly realised that he didn't know anything about the guy. Then he realised that he didn't need to, he shouldn't even be thinking about it. Why did he need to know anything about him other than how he liked to be fucked? He slid his key into the lock and they walked in.

“You want a beer or something?”

“No, I'm good to go.”

It was a weird moment. They weren't quite drunk or horny enough to just be all over each other as soon as they were inside but they weren't comfortable enough to just talk about having sex, either. Fuck it, Trevor thought. Why wait around?

He stepped forwards, sliding a hand into Benjamin's hair and kissing him hard. He let his other hand trace the line of his back. He was quite skinny; Trevor doubted the guy had ever been to a gym in his life but it suited him. Trevor had never been into muscular guys, anyway. They had too much motivation.

He ran his hand down his body and gripped his hip to pull him close. Trevor could feel the beginnings of an erection pressing against him through Benjamin's pants. That was enough to get his blood pumping. He pulled him over to the couch and they fell back onto it.

Benjamin was surprisingly needy, he'd noticed. He liked it. There was something about the way his blue eyes burned into him that made the blood run straight to his cock.

“You want me to fuck you again?” he asked, voice low in his ear.

“Mmm, please,” Benjamin replied.

Trevor grinned.

“You want it hard? You seem to like it hard.”

“Fuck, yes.”

Trevor gasped quietly when Benjamin squeezed his cock and started to unbuckle his jeans. He slid off the couch and wrapped his lips around it. It was sudden, Trevor's mind was racing at the wet heat of his mouth, the delicious drag of his tongue.

“You gonna let me fuck your mouth?”

It wasn't really a question. Benjamin just winked at him so Trevor tightened his grip in his hair and started to thrust into his mouth. He met resistance at first, Benjamin's eyes watering with the effort but then he started to fall into a rhythm and they both relaxed. Trevor bit his lip when he felt his cock finally slide down his throat and then they had to stop before he came.

Benjamin gasped for breath when he pulled out, palming at his own cock through his jeans.

“Please, can you fuck me now?” Benjamin begged.

He was undoing his pants and pulling out his cock, stroking it slowly. Trevor couldn't say no to that. That was one thing about this guy. He could go from sort of wanting sex because it was available to having his heart racing and wanting to bury his cock in his ass.

“I... want you to ride me.”

Benjamin grinned and stood up to remove the rest of his clothing as Trevor went to get some lube. He kicked off his jeans and by the time he got back to the couch, they were both naked. He sat down, pulling Benjamin onto his lap. Benjamin uncapped the lube and leaned back a little. Trevor watched him finger himself, stroking his cock slowly. Benjamin's eyes were heavily lidded and he made small moaning gasps as he slid his fingers into himself. Trevor took the lube and squeezed a small amount onto his fingers. He ran them over his cock, readying himself. After another minute, Benjamin rolled up onto his knees and kissed him, biting at his lip.

Trevor gripped his hips and moved him into position. Benjamin sank down slowly, a quiet hiss escaping his lips. Trevor swore under his breath, the guy was tight. If he hadn't pounded into him before, he would have assumed his wasn't getting any. Trevor helped him on the way up and then pulled him back down hard. For a second, Trevor thought it might have been too hard but Benjamin just moaned and took his cock in his hand. He began to jerk himself fast as Trevor continued to pull him down onto his cock.

“Harder,” Benjamin groaned, sending jolts of arousal through Trevor.

He fucked him harder, trying to keep his eyes open. Benjamin looked fantastic like that, lip drawn up between his teeth, head thrown back. Trevor was close to coming and it sounded like Benjamin was too. He sped up, thrusting and pulling him down, enjoying the way he was making him moan.

“Fuck... I...” Benjamin mumbled before he arched his back, groaning and coming over Trevor's stomach. The way he twitched and squeezed around him was enough to send Trevor racing to the finish line.

He came hard, letting his head fall into the dip of Benjamin's collarbone. He was suddenly overcome with tiredness. It was late.

“Uh, I should get off then?” Benjamin asked, climbing off of him.

“No. I mean... you can stay if you want,” Trevor said, cleaning himself up.

They both moved towards the bedroom, bleary eyed and still grinning in a post-orgasmic haze. They collapsed on the bed, wriggling under the sheets.

For once, Trevor didn't mind that there was someone in his bed in the morning. Benjamin stirred awake and looked a little confused for a second.

“What time is it?” he asked.

“Nine thirty,” Trevor replied. He yawned. He shouldn't be awake this early.

“Nine – what?! Shit. I have to get to work.”

Benjamin jumped out of bed and ran to the front room to grab his clothes.

“Whoa, slow down. You want to use my shower?” he asked.

“No... I've got to get back to mine to get some clothes, anyway. Shit, I'm so late.”

“Well, if you're late already, why not stay a while?”

“I... no, I really have to get in,” Benjamin said. “Fuck. Look, I don't really want to wait around for you in a bar next time I want to see you, can I get your number or..?”

“Oh, yeah...”

Trevor rooted around in the drawer next to his bed for a pen and paper. He scribbled down his number and handed it to him. Benjamin pulled the rest of his clothing on, mumbled an apology and ran out of the door. Trevor hoped he'd call soon before falling back asleep.

 

 


	2. A Change of Pace

Trevor looked at the clock. It was rare for him to be waiting for someone. If anyone was late, it was usually him. Finally, he saw the person he was waiting for come through the door of the restaurant. Mike had insisted that they do something other than getting drunk for once. Harvey had been a bad influence on him.

“Hey man,” Trevor said as he sat down.

“Hey, how's things?”

“Good...”

They ordered some food, nothing too flashy. They talked, Mike complained about his job.

Halfway through eating, Trevor's phone bleeped. Benjamin had sent him a message.

 

  * Hey, it's Benjamin. Just wanted you to have my number in case you wanted it x




 

He read it but didn't reply. He didn't want to look too eager. He was still surprised that he cared.




“Who was that?” Mike asked.

“Just some guy...”

“Oh?”

Mike looked at him, one eyebrow raised. _Some guy that I should be worried about or... some guy?_ Trevor realised that him ignoring a text must have looked kind of suspicious.

“Some guy I met at a bar.”

“Really? And you got his number? That makes a change.”

“Yeah, well it was the third time, so we thought we probably should.”

“Wow, three times?” Mike asked semi-sarcastically. “Do you actually like him, then?”

“Well yeah, he's alright. Great fuck.”

Mike smirked.

“Can I meet him?” he asked.

“What? No. We're not like that.”

Trevor had to stop himself from adding a 'yet' to the end of his sentence.

 

**

 

Mike sipped his wine, marvelling at how well it went with his steak. Harvey had insisted on ordering for him, as usual. He wasn't going to complain; he always enjoyed his meal more when Harvey ordered for him. It was the second night in a row that he'd been out for dinner, although this restaurant made the one that him and Trevor had eaten at look like a roadside diner. They'd had a long day and Harvey had seemed slightly annoyed. Mike thought he knew why. He didn't like him seeing Trevor. He knew he shouldn't bring it up but he had to.

“I think Trevor's actually sorting his life out for once.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, he's got a job interview soon and he's dating some guy.”;

Okay, so it was an embellishment but it was a big deal for Trevor to have slept with someone more than once. Then again, if anyone should understand that, it was Harvey. Sometimes they were more similar than either of them would ever admit.

When the bill came, Harvey paid it before Mike could even see it. They left, with Mike still pouting and waited outside for Ray. Something made the hairs on the back of Mike's neck stand up. He instantly wanted to slap some sense into himself.  _You're not being watched. There's nobody there._ He repeated the mantra of self assurance in his head. As the car pulled up, though, he couldn't help looking behind him.

There was nobody there.

 

*

 

Seeing Harvey in his apartment was weird. The place alone seemed too small for him. When he saw Harvey sitting on his couch, he noticed how frayed it was. If anything, Harvey was making the place look shabbier than normal.

Mike knew that Harvey had had to work his way up to where he was now, that he didn't come from money but he must have gotten used to the high life by now. He couldn't shake the faint feeling of embarrassment whenever the two of them went back to his place instead of Harvey's magnificent condo.

Still, Mike felt more relaxed than he had all day. It was good to be somewhere he felt safe. He'd hadn't been sleeping well lately and the sleep deprivation had made him jumpy, somewhat paranoid. He'd been feeling like he was being watched for a while now.

Actually, maybe that was why he hadn't been sleeping well. He couldn't remember which had come first.

Mike slid the extra bolt across his door. Harvey looked at him strangely but he didn't say anything. Mike hadn't told Harvey how he'd been feeling. He really couldn't face the ridicule.

Mike watched Harvey remove his jacket and roll up the sleeves of his shirt. Seeing Harvey like that always made Mike forget everything else. Nobody got to see Harvey when he was anything less than perfect, nobody except him. Even Mike hadn't been allowed until they were nearly a month into their strange attempt at a relationship (unless they were having sex, because  _some_ things were more important to Harvey than keeping up appearances).

It was late and Mike really wanted to get to sleep. He always slept better with Harvey beside him and he was so tired. He could see the bed, it was practically calling out his name but Harvey didn't seem to share his needs. He was walking over to Mike, carefully pulling his tie loose.

“Harvey...” Mike murmured as the older man pressed his lips to his neck. “It's late... we have to get up early.”

“Well, maybe if you're a good boy, your boss will let you come in a little late.”

Mike tried not to completely crumble as Harvey kissed him. His mouth was hot, his tongue insistent. Mike's brain had been slowly shutting down in stages, ready for sleep but he was being slowly pulled back to consciousness. They moved quickly to the bedroom, removing clothes as they went. Mike let Harvey push him down onto the bed and then scrambled back towards the pillows, making room for Harvey between his legs. He squirmed slightly as Harvey made his way up his body, kissing each sensitive spot that he passed.

When he made it to his lips, he stopped, kissing him slowly. Mike didn't think about sleep again, not until they both fell back onto the sheets, breathing hard.

 

*

 

After Mike had finally gotten a good night's rest, he couldn't really remember why he'd been so convinced that he had some kind of invisible stalker. It was ridiculous. He felt like laughing at himself. He couldn't have been that serious about it, anyway. He hadn't even told Harvey.

 

**

 

Trevor sank back into his couch. He'd smoked a little about half an hour before and the high had worn off but he was still a little spaced out. He sat there, deep in contemplation, until a sudden noise pulled him away from his thoughts. His phone was flashing on the table, he had a message. He reached forwards to pick it up and frowned when he didn't recognise the number.

  * Hey, it's Benjamin, how are you doing?




Trevor smiled. It was cute, not too forward. He made a point of saving the number to his contacts this time and waited a while to text back.

T: I'm good, what are you up to?

B: Not much. Just found myself thinking about you.

T: Oh? Anything in particular?

B: Maybe ;p Can I see you again soon?

T: I hope so. What are you doing tomorrow?

B: Was going to the bar. Maybe I should just save time and come straight to yours?

T: Save time? What are you suggesting?

B: Well I'd really like to suck your cock again

 

Trevor instinctively licked his lips. He text back quickly.

 

T: Be here for seven?

B: Haha, thought that would get you. Sure, want me to bring anything?

T: Just that fantastic mouth of yours

B: Oh, I will. Can't wait til my lips are wrapped around your cock.

 

Trevor couldn't help picturing it. He felt his cock begin to harden in his jeans.

 

T: Neither can I. Wish you were here now, I could use your expertise.

B: Oh? What are you doing?

T: Just sitting on my couch, texting you.

B: Is that all?

 

Trevor ran his hand over the bulge in his jeans, taking a deep breath when he squeezed slightly.

 

T: What do you think?

B: Are you hard? I am.

 

Trevor's cock twitched. If he hadn't been hard already, that would have done it.

 

T: Yeah, I am. Are you still fully clothed?

B: So far. You think I should change that?

 

_Oh god, yes._

T: If you want.

 

Trevor panicked for a second when Benjamin didn't reply straight away. Except he didn't panic, of course he didn't. Why would he panic over something so unimportant? Finally, his phone flashed and he started to breathe normally again.

When he looked at the screen, he raised his eyebrows. Benjamin had sent him a picture message. He opened it and waited for it to load.

“Oh fuck,” he whispered to himself.

It was a photograph of Benjamin on a couch, naked from the waist down, his tie loosened and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up. Trevor couldn't help staring at the way his cock jutted up, hard against his shirt.

He sent back a text as soon as he could bring himself to close the image.

 

T: Fuck, I wish you could come round now

B: Yea so do I but I have to be up early. Do I not get a photo?

 

Trevor thought about saying no in some sarcastic way. He didn't take photographs of his cock. Something made him put his phone down, though. He unzipped his jeans and shuffled out of them a little before taking his cock into his hand and giving it a quick few strokes.

He turned the camera on his phone on and angled it down to his lap before pressing the capture button. He took a few extra seconds sending the message; he really didn't want that being sent to the wrong person.

Benjamin's reply came through fast.

 

B: Oh god I really wish I could suck your cock right now.

 

Trevor didn't think he'd ever been so amused and turned on at the same time.

 

T: No way you can come over? I'd love to fuck your mouth again.

 

Who said things like that? Trevor grinned as he pressed send. He stroked his cock and waited for Benjamin's reply.

 

B: Afraid not. Can't wait for you to fuck me again.

 

He bit his lip and remembered what it had been like last time he'd fucked him. He remembered the way Benjamin had begged him to fuck him harder. He text back quickly.

 

T: Fuck, just thinking about it all is getting me close.

B: Really? I want to make you come.

 

Trevor knew that everything that they were saying should have been really cheesy, not incredibly hot but he didn't know why Benjamin affected him like he did. Before he could reply, his phone lit up again. Benjamin had sent him another photograph.

Trevor groaned slightly when it loaded. It was similar to the first one, except now his shirt was open, his head thrown back and his hand wrapped tightly around his cock. Trevor wondered what he sounded like. He pressed the dial button and waited for Benjamin to answer.

“H-Hey...” he said.

His voice was low, breathy and Trevor wanted to hear more.

“Hey. I, uh, wanted to hear you.”

“Oh? What did you want to hear exactly?”

Trevor grinned. He couldn't just say that.

“Trevor?”

“Uh...” he said.

“Say it.”

How was this guy making him so awkward?

“I wanted to hear, uh, wanted to hear you come.”

Benjamin chuckled lightly on the other end of the phone.

“Oh. Maybe you should keep talking to me, then.”

“How close are you?” Trevor asked.

He could hear Benjamin's breathing. He stroked his cock faster when he heard it speed up.

“Quite. I was just thinking about riding your cock again.”

“Oh. Yeah... That was good. Really good.”

“Yeah? You seemed to like it. I don't think anyone has fucked me that hard before.”

“Nobody's ever wanted me to fuck them that hard.”

“Mmm... shame I have to wait til tomorrow for more. I want to feel your hands all over me.”

Trevor groaned, jerking his cock faster.

“You su-ure there's no way you can come over now? I really want to fuck you.”

“I don't think I could last long enough to make it over,” Benjamin breathed.

He sounded close. Trevor could picture what he looked like. He wanted to be the one doing that to him.

“Don't worry, you wont have to wait too long,” Benjamin said. “I'll suck your cock and ride you til we both come tomorrow.”

The mental image was almost too much.

“Oh fuck. Really can't wait.”

“You sound close. Are you?” Benjamin asked.

“Yeah... I just... I can't yet,” Trevor said. “I want to hear you come first.”

“Okay.”

Trevor could hear that little hitch in Benjamin's breath. He recognised it.

“Fuck...” Benjamin mumbled, just loud enough for Trevor to make out.

Trevor kept going, hoping that he would have to wait too long. He didn't.

Benjamin's breathing elevated. It sounded a little strange down the phone but Trevor didn't think he'd ever tire of hearing it. He could feel his orgasm waiting to explode through him as he slowed down his strokes. He bit his lip, desperately trying to hold back but then Benjamin groaned in a way that was all too familiar. Trevor let his head fall back as he came, thinking about what he was going to do to him in less than twenty four hours time.

“Wow, so, uh, that was good?” Benjamin half questioned.

“Yeah. What are you supposed to say after having phone sex?” Trevor asked.

“Oh god, that's what we just did, isn't it. I don't know, see you tomorrow?”

Trevor laughed.

“Yeah, I guess that works. See you tomorrow.”

 

 


	3. Possessions

Mike walked into Harvey's office. He handed him the files he'd asked for and put his coffee on his desk. It was the first time he'd seen him all day; Harvey had had back to back meetings. Mike had put the time alone to good use, he'd spent most of the morning working out what he was going to say.

“What's wrong?” Harvey asked.

“Huh?”

“There's obviously something on your mind. What is it?”

“Oh, well, I did want to talk to you about something... About Trevor.”

“What has he done?”

“Nothing. That's sort of the point -”

“Look, Mike, you know how I -”

“No, Harvey, please let me finish. Since Trevor got back from Montana, I've had to make a decision about whether or not I want him back in my life,” Mike said. “He seems to be really trying to clean his life up. Anyway, my point was that he was never as bad as you thought...”

“He set you up on a drugs bust!” Harvey interrupted.

“No, he didn't. He got set up and I happened to be caught up in it. I made the decision to get involved, it was on me. Harvey, he's my oldest friend for a reason. He's not perfect but nobody is, not even you. He needs people; he's never going to be able to sort his life out on his own.”

“Mike, you don't have to sacrifice yourself for him. Who says he wont get you into trouble again?”

“I say. I have you now. He has nobody.”

“Please remind me of the point of this conversation.”

“I'm just telling you, Trevor is going to be a part of my life. That's all there is to it.”

Harvey looked a little taken aback. Mike didn't take control like that. _Nobody_ spoke to Harvey like that.

“Okay. But if he does anything, if he gives me any reason -”

“If he screws up again, I'll handle it,” Mike said. “Oh and I'll have to sleep at mine tonight, sorry.”

“Why?”

“I said I'd see Trevor for a couple of hours after work so we could watch a film or something.”

“My place has three televisions.”

Mike frowned for a seconds. Harvey couldn't mean -

“Obviously he can't stay the night but I want to stay in bed with you tomorrow morning so if he's that important to you then he can come over for a bit.”

Mike didn't know what to say. He knew how much of a big deal this was. He almost said no, he thought it would be unfair to expect Harvey to do something like that for him but then he realised that maybe this could be good for them. He needed Harvey to at least get used to Trevor being around. He knew that they were too similar, he couldn't hope for them to ever really get on but maybe they could learn to be civilised to each other.

 

*

 

Mike watched Trevor as he entered the condo. He was trying to look neutral, unimpressed but it wasn't working. He was looking around a little too much for someone who was completely uninterested. Harvey was showering; he'd told Mike that he needed to do some work in his home office and that he didn't want to be interrupted. Mike knew he was lying, he was avoiding the both of them but there wasn't much he could do about it now. He'd have a word with him later.

“So, what? Are you two living together now?” Trevor asked.

“No... I just stay here a lot.”

Mike put a film on and they sat down on the couch. They laughed at the same moments, like always.

“So, how's it going with that guy?” Mike asked when the film got to a particularly boring point.

“Ugh, I was trying to stop thinking about him,” Trevor replied.

“What? Why? Has something happened?”

“No... Just, fuck, I can't stop thinking about him. It's weird.”

“Oh, you _like_ him,” Mike said in a singsong voice.

“I guess... I just don't -”

“Don't give me the 'I don't do relationships' crap again. You have done before.”

“Yeah but that was different.”

“Well maybe he's on par with me and Jenny,” Mike said with a grin. “I want to meet this boyfriend of yours.”

“No! I mean... we're not like that. He doesn't feel like that.”

“How do you know?”

“Well, I don't but I don't know if I do... I just probably haven't had sex like that in a while.”

“No. No, no, no.”

Mike wasn't going to let Trevor throw away a chance at a relationship just because he was scared of rejection. He hadn't let Harvey get away with that, either.

 

**

 

Trevor left Harvey's after Mike had finally stopped talking about his supposed boyfriend. He'd tried to shrug it off but Mike hadn't let up with all the feelings crap. He needed a drink.

Trevor took a detour on the way back to his place and stopped at the bar, grateful to get out of the harsh breeze. He bought a beer and sat at his usual seat at the bar. From his stool, he could only see the bartender so it was easy to pretend there was nobody else there. He wasn't alone, though. Trevor looked over to where he'd first seen Benjamin (because he was a sad, pathetic schoolboy with a crush or something) and there he was. With another guy.

Trevor used every ounce of self control he had to stop himself from jumping off the stool. Benjamin didn't look uncomfortable, he wouldn't be saving him from unwanted attention. He looked like he really wanted him to be there. That was the worst part.

Benjamin looked up, locking eyes with Trevor. He gave him a small smile before turning back to the man and laughing at some joke. After a few moments, Benjamin looked up again and raised his eyebrows. Trevor couldn't tell if he was daring him to do something or telling him to stop staring. He didn't care. He stood up and walked over to the two of them. They both looked up when he stopped at their table. The stranger looked genuinely confused and Trevor didn't know what to say. He wanted to slam the guy up against a wall for daring to speak to Benjamin (okay so maybe it was more than just a schoolboy crush) but he knew that it wasn't his fault. He knew that it wasn't Benjamin's, either. That hadn't said that they were exclusive.

“Hi,” he said, directly to Benjamin. Ignoring the other guy seemed to be the best way of controlling himself right now. “You want to come back to mine?”

He couldn't think of anything else to say or do. He couldn't just take him away from the other guy, he wasn't that much of a jerk, was he? Fuck Mike and his insistence on not worrying about rejection. This hurt.

Benjamin looked at the guy next to him and gave him an apologetic look. Trevor had obviously embarrassed him. He turned to leave but then Benjamin was next to him.

“Where are you going?”

Oh. Benjamin hadn't been apologising on his behalf.

“Why are you coming home with me?” Trevor asked when they were outside.

“Because you asked me to?”

“No, I mean... obviously you don't want me exclusively. You were with someone else.”

“Whoa, no need to be so possessive. He bought me a drink. Besides, we never said we would be exclusive.”

Trevor knew that he was right but he still couldn't apologise. He just shrugged. Benjamin grinned.

“It's cool. If you wanted to see me that badly, you could have just called.”

Trevor unlocked his door quickly; the anger he had felt had somehow turned to lust.

“So, do you know him?”

Trevor was trying to ignore the fact that he wanted to grab Benjamin, to mark him, claim him. He couldn't, they weren't even together.

“Okay, okay, I have to come clean,” Benjamin said, leading Trevor towards the bedroom. “He was a friend. I flirted with him to make you jealous.”

“What?” Trevor started to laugh. “You bastard.”

Trevor threw him down onto the bed and kissed him hard.

“You fucking... why would you do that?”

“Wanted to see what you'd do,” Benjamin mumbled as Trevor kissed him again.

“I didn't like seeing you with someone else,” Trevor said, pulling Benjamin's t shirt off.

“I noticed,” Benjamin laughed.

It was a good thing, in a way. If Benjamin hadn't messed with him, Trevor might not have realised how he felt. He guessed he'd have to actually learn some things about him now.

For now, though, he was just going to focus on the way that Benjamin's hips were bucking under him and the way he moaned when he ran his tongue over his collarbone.

“So, you only flirted with that guy to make me jealous? Does that mean you wouldn't actually want to flirt with him?” he asked.

“Well I don't need to flirt with someone else when you're the best sex I've ever had.”

“Good. I don't want to see you with anyone else.”

Trevor ran his lips over Benjamin's neck, letting his teeth catch on his skin. Benjamin shuddered when he bit him softly. He moved down to his shoulder and bit him harder, sucking at his skin. The colour blossomed almost immediately, a deep purple bruise spreading across his skin.

“Are you actually marking me? You are such a cliché,” Benjamin chuckled.

Trevor bit him hard, making him gasp. Benjamin's hips bucked up against him as he sucked at the skin around it.

“Make sure you don't do it anywhere noticeable...” Benjamin whispered.

“I don't think you understand the concept of marking someone,” Trevor said before biting him just below his jaw.

Not hard enough to mark this time, he wouldn't actually do that.

He could feel Benjamin's erection pressing into his leg; he needed to get his clothes off as quickly as possible. He pulled at Benjamin's jeans, waiting for him to lift his hips so he could slide them off. He pulled off his own clothes, too, throwing everything onto the floor. He dropped back down on top of Benjamin, kissing him and touching as much of him as he could.

When exactly had he started feeling like this? He knew it wasn't just about the sex, he'd had great sex before and he'd been able to leave it at that. There was just something about him, something about the way that he didn't care about Trevor's sarcastic nature, the way he got his sense of humour perfectly. It didn't hurt that he gave the best blow jobs he'd had in... along time.

Trevor reached over and uncapped the lube, squeezing some onto his palm before handing it to Benjamin. He slicked up his cock as he watched Benjamin open himself up. Trevor moved forwards, pressing his cock up against Benjamin's hole before sliding in hard. Benjamin gasped but Trevor didn't stop. He thrust in, then out, hard and fast, pressing his fingertips into his hips.

He wanted them to bruise, just in case Benjamin changed his mind about wanting to be with other guys.

“Fuck!” Benjamin shouted as Trevor slammed into him.

Trevor kissed him hard, crushing their lips together. He felt him moan against his mouth, hips bucking up as Trevor ran his tongue down, down towards the still unmarked skin of his chest. He pressed his teeth into him, biting down and sucking just enough to bring pinpricks of blood to the surface of his skin.

“I don't want you fucking anyone else,” Trevor growled as he thrust into him again. Benjamin smiled.

“I wont.”

Trevor sped up, moving one hand down to jerk Benjamin off. Benjamin gasped at the sudden contact, thrusting up into his fist. He kissed him again, biting at his lip, smiling when Benjamin arched his back. He looked perfect, skin dotted with with marks. Trevor groaned when Benjamin's nails slid down his back. He was past the point of no return, his hips snapped forwards and he just hoped he could get Benjamin to the same place before he came.

Trevor slid his thumb over the tip of Benjamin's cock, teasing a groan from his lips as he thrust into him harder. Benjamin's hips jerked roughly, meeting his thrusts as his breathing got deeper. Trevor kissed him as he got closer, sucking on his lower lip as he came. He tried to focus on keeping his rhythm with his wrist and hips but he didn't have to for long. Benjamin groaned and thrust up as he came over his chest.

Once they cleaned up, Trevor was faced with a dilemma. He didn't cuddle, he definitely didn't. He... didn't care if he didn't cuddle. He was cold, wrapping his arms around Benjamin once he had drifted off to sleep seemed like the logical thing to do.

 

*

 

Trevor woke up to the sound of his shower. It was the weekend. He was pretty sure Benjamin didn't have to work. He sat up as Benjamin opened the door and walked back in to the bedroom, towelling his hair.

“Hey, why are you up so early? It's the weekend,” Trevor said.

“Habit. I never sleep past ten and I felt like I needed to shower.”

“Get back in bed.”

Benjamin crawled under the sheets and moved closer to Trevor. His skin was still damp. Trevor wrapped his arms around him and went to drift back to sleep.

“I didn't see you as the cuddling type, you know,” Benjamin said.

“I'm... shut up.”

Trevor resisted the urge to nuzzle into the back of Benjamin's neck.

“There's nothing to be ashamed of. But, uh, these...” Benjamin said as he pulled down the sheets a little and pointed to the bruises that peppered the top half of his body. “Do these mean we're exclusive, then?”

“Well... I might have gone a little overboard. But, yeah, I'd like that.”

 

**

 

“What, seriously?”

Mike didn't know why he was so surprised. Trevor obviously liked the guy but, for some reason, his best friend telling him that he was in a relationship, a proper, honest to god, adult relationship was still a shock.

“Yeah...” Trevor said.

He was obviously a little uncomfortable. Mike didn't want to ruin anything by being too enthusiastic. This could be really good for Trevor.

“I have to meet him!”

Okay he'd tried, but he still sounded way too excited.

“Mike...”

“It doesn't have to be a big deal. Just get him to come out for a few drinks. I can bring Harvey if you want...”

“No! I mean, Harvey being there would be an extra challenge. No offence...”

“Okay, but you'll bring him for drinks with me?”

“Yeah, I guess...”

“I don't even know his name, I just realised,” Mike said.

“Don't worry, neither did I until the third time I, uh, met him,” Trevor said with a grin.

 


	4. Drinks

Mike couldn't hide his surprise when Trevor and his boyfriend walked into the bar. He knew him. Benjamin. From work. They guy who he had asked about the employee codes. The person responsible for him owning a brand new laptop.

“Oh, hi...” Mike said. “Do you remember me? I'm Mike, I work with you.”

Benjamin's mouth fell open a little when Mike addressed him.

“Uh, hi, yeah... Harvey Specter's associate right?”

“Yeah.”

 

**

 

Benjamin didn't know what to do. He'd been trying to prepare himself for this. He hadn't spoken to Mike directly since he'd been in the IT department, asking about the employee codes. He felt like he might be blushing. Mike was grinning at him and it was hard to control himself. He wanted to take Mike home with him. He'd had enough of watching him with Harvey.

 

**

 

Mike could feel the tension. Trevor and Benjamin knew each other well enough and Trevor and him were best friends but the three of them together were just awkward. It was fine, though. He was sure it would just take some time to break the ice.

“So... Benjamin,” Mike started, resisting the urge to call him Ben. “How come I never see you around the office? Do you IT guys not need breaks?”

Benjamin looked a little flustered.

“Oh, uh, I... I guess we just don't come up for air much.”

Before Donna had mentioned the IT department, Mike hadn't even known it existed. He hadn't recognised anyone there when he'd visited. It was like they didn't even work in the same building at all.

He was keen to get Benjamin talking. He seemed to be really good for Trevor. He was a little surprised, though. He didn't exactly seem like Trevor's type. Then again, there wasn't much to go on. Did he even have a type?

“I can't believe you work together,” Trevor said. “Why didn't you say?”

Benjamin shrugged.

“Firstly, you've never asked about my job at all. Secondly, I didn't know the Mike you were friends with was the same one that worked with me.”

“I guess... It's weird though, right?”

Benjamin looked anxious for a second as if Trevor had accused him of something. Mike thought it was cute; they were obviously still nervous around each other.

 

*

 

Mike stood outside the bar and watched Trevor walk away from him with Benjamin. It was a warm night, they were walking home. It took Mike a few seconds to explain the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach; he wasn't used to seeing Trevor with another guy, it always used to be the two of them walking away together. Not that he wasn't happy for him. He was, he really was, it was just so strange to see. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled Ray's number. He still couldn't believe Harvey had let him have it. There were rules, obviously. Only using him for work or to see Harvey was one of them, but considering he spent more time at Harvey's place than his own, he was allowed to use him most of the time.

As always, he got there impossibly fast, considering the traffic.

“Hey, Ray,” he said as he jumped in.

Another rule was that he wasn't allowed to call Ray if he was drunk. There was a mild buzz in his head but he hadn't had enough to be considered drunk.

“Hey. You heading to Harvey's?” Ray asked.

“Yep.”

Mike let his head fall back onto the seat as Ray popped a CD into the player. Mike had no idea how Ray knew what kind of music he liked. Maybe he knew Donna. He only played the CD when it was just Mike, never when Harvey was in the car.

Mike pulled out his phone as they drove and sent a text to Trevor:

 

  * Have fun with Benjamin tonight ;)




 

The car pulled up and Mike thanked Ray before stepping out. He walked towards the elevator and nearly stopped in his tracks. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up, someone was watching him. He heard footsteps from behind him and tensed up. He hadn't felt like this for a while. He turned around and just saw an empty street, the lights of Ray's car disappearing around the corner.

Mike shook his head, his was being stupid again. There was nobody there. He turned around again and nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was Trevor:

 

  * I wish. He's gone home. Said he had something to do.




 

**

 

Benjamin looked out from the alleyway. He'd checked before, he knew there was no way Mike could see him, he was completely hidden in the shadows. He'd worried when Mike had looked right at him, though. He'd pulled his phone out after that. Benjamin wondered who he was texting. He'd really panicked at first. Pulling his phone out after looking right at him... Benjamin had thought he might have been calling the police but then he remembered that he wasn't doing anything wrong. Sure, lurking in the shadows might look a little weird but it wasn't illegal.

He watched Mike walk into the elevator and ride it up. He knew Harvey was waiting for him. He pictured the two of them together and wondered if they'd ever fucked up against the huge glass windows of Harvey's apartment. He thought that it was likely, Harvey seemed like someone who would enjoy that. He felt his jeans grow tighter as he pictured it, the two men pressed up against the glass, looking out across the city. Fuck, he wasn't going to reduce himself to jerking off in an alleyway. He pulled out his phone and dialled Trevor's number.

“Hey, what's up?” Trevor sounded a little groggy, confused.

“Did I wake you up?” Benjamin asked.

“No, I was just watching TV... what did you want?”

“Uh, I changed my mind. I'd rather be with you tonight. Can I still come over”

“Yeah, sure. How far away are you?”

Benjamin didn't know what to say, it wasn't like he could tell Trevor where he was.

“I'm not far, I'll be there soon.”

 

**

 

Trevor opened the door when he heard the knock. Benjamin had told him he needed to go home after they'd had drinks with Mike but now he'd changed his mind. He found it all sort of weird but he wasn't going to ask. It wasn't his business.

“Hey,” Benjamin said, grinning.

He was leaning against the door frame a little. That was how he looked when Trevor had brought him back for sex – when Benjamin was horny he was like a totally different guy. When they woke up together, when they would sit down and watch TV, Benjamin was quiet, until he got him talking and then he wouldn't shut up. It reminded him of when Mike would get really... passionate (nerdy) about something. It was adorable. Now, though, Benjamin's eyes were hungry, he looked more desperate than he'd ever seen him. He wondered what exactly had changed his mind but he didn't bother asking. It wasn't exactly a bad outcome.

He stepped forwards and kissed him before he could step inside. Benjamin's hands were on him in an instant. Trevor walked backwards as Benjamin's hand pushed firmly on his chest, still kissing him. He felt Benjamin's hard cock pressing into him as they fell back onto the couch. It was all so sudden, no stopping to think or to get somewhere more comfortable.

Benjamin slid down his body, unbuckling Trevor's jeans. Trevor's eyes slipped closed, Benjamin's fingers were sliding into his pants, pulling out his half-hard cock. His mouth was hot as he slipped his lips over his head. Benjamin sucked him enthusiastically, bringing him to full hardness in no time. Trevor groaned when Benjamin pulled away, trying to thrust back into his mouth.

“I need you to fuck me,” Benjamin said.

He'd already started to stand up. Trevor noticed that his eyes looked a little wild.

“Okay, bedroom,” Trevor said but Benjamin shook his head.

“No, I want you to fuck me against the window,” Benjamin said, pointing to the large window in Trevor's kitchen area.

“Er, okay,” he replied.

It wasn't exactly the weirdest request he'd ever had. He stood up and ran a hand through his hair. The few drinks he'd had were pretty much out of his system. He walked into the bedroom to retrieve the lube.

“C'mon,” Benjamin called from the other room. Trevor walked back through to the kitchen, grinning when he saw Benjamin already standing up against the window. Luckily, Trevor's apartment was ten floors up, he didn't have to worry about being seen from the street. Then again, even if there was a chance of that, Trevor thought he'd still do it. It was dark and the way that Benjamin was looking back at him was a little hard to resist.

Benjamin dropped his jeans and underwear and kicked them aside as Trevor walked up behind him. Trevor pressed up against him, smirking at the way Benjamin gasped at the sudden cold of the glass against his legs. Trevor ran his hands down his sides, pulling his hips back into him. Benjamin shuddered when he grasped his wrists and pulled them up above his head. He held onto them with one hand and pulled the lube out of his pocket with the other.

Trevor uncapped the tube with his teeth.

“Keep your hands there,” he growled softly as he released Benjamin's arms for a second.

He pulled Benjamin's shirt off, then squeezed some lubricant onto his fingers and pressed them slowly into him. He snapped is hand back over Benjamin's wrists when he began to squirm.

“Please, just fuck me,” Benjamin whined.

Trevor smirked and just pushed his fingers in slower, angling them up to make Benjamin groan. There was something too tempting about the way he begged. He scissored his fingers, opening Benjamin up before pulling his fingers out and circling them around the ring of muscle.

Benjamin's legs were shaking and he decided that it was enough. He pulled his fingers back and pulled his cock out, keeping his other hand clamped around Benjamin's wrists. He gave himself a quick few strokes, coating himself with the left over lubricant. He moved forwards, holding himself against Benjamin before nudging the tip of his cock into him.

Benjamin groaned and tried to push himself back but Trevor's grip on his wrists stopped him. He thrust in slowly, making Benjamin whimper, the sounds he made making it slightly hard not to just slam into him. Trevor pushed against him, forcing his body up against the cold glass. Benjamin cried out at the change of temperature, rocking his hips slightly against the glass.

Trevor began to thrust harder, wondering what exactly it was about the window that seemed to be doing it for him. The cold, smooth glass? The view of the city? He wasn't sure, but he knew Benjamin didn't want him to go easy on him. He tightened his grip around his wrists and dug his fingers into his hip, pulling him back onto his cock.

Benjamin started to babble uncontrollably, begging Trevor to fuck him harder. He obliged, feeling his own orgasm building in his abdomen. There was no way he could stop, even if he wanted to. Trevor sped up, angling himself to make Benjamin rock back onto him.

“Fuck, fuck, please,” Benjamin breathed, bucking his hips against the window.

Trevor ducked his head down, running his tongue over the back of Benjamin's neck. He smiled at the way he shuddered. Trevor pressed his teeth into his neck and then bit down hard. Benjamin gasped and rocked his hips as he came over the glass. The noises he made, the way his muscles squeezed around him, it was all too much. Heat spread under Trevor's skin as he continued to thrust for a few seconds before he followed Benjamin over the edge.

Benjamin leant against the glass, breathing hard, as Trevor pulled out and assessed the damage. He grabbed a wash cloth from the side and ran it under the tap. When Benjamin stepped away from the window and pulled his clothes on, Trevor handed him the cloth.

“Your mess, you clean it up.”

“But it's your window,” Benjamin whined, turning his nose up at the cloth. Trevor rolled his eyes.

“Get into bed, I'll meet you there.”

 


	5. Blackout

 Trevor woke up one Friday morning to a text from Benjamin:

 

  * I finish at 5 today, want to come to mine?




 

He didn't have any plans and he hadn't seen Benjamin in a few days, so he sent back a yes. When it came close to five o’clock, he went to Benjamin's building and waited for the elevator. He hadn't been there before; he was strangely excited to see what it would be like. He knocked the door and waited.

“One sec,” Benjamin called from inside.

A few seconds later and the door was flung open. Benjamin was standing there in a towel, dripping wet.

“Sorry, I thought I might have had a few more minutes,” he said.

Trevor smirked and felt his cock begin to harden as his eyes slid over Benjamin's body. He took a deep breath and forced himself to have a little more self control.

“It's cool. Did you have a good day?” he asked as Benjamin stepped aside to let him in.

His place was similar to Mike's, if a little brighter and with more gadgets. From where he was standing, he could see the bedroom and en suite bathroom, a door that was open to reveal a small kitchen area and another door that he thought must be another bathroom. He'd expected it to be larger for some reason.

“Yeah, I guess. My work is pretty much the same every day.”

Trevor wanted to know more about his job. It wasn't just because Benjamin had sounded kind of hurt when he'd pointed out that Trevor had never asked about it. He actually wanted to know everything about him and that was weird. What was weirder was the reason why he didn't ask. He didn't want to draw attention to the fact that he was currently unemployed. Once you realised that you didn't have to work a nine to five job, once you realised that there was a choice in the matter, it was pretty hard to change. He was looking for a job but... not too hard. He knew he could make rent comfortably for the next three months, six if he cut back on everything else. It didn't help that he knew that he could always make a deal or two if it came to it.

So, instead of asking about his job, Trevor made a point of looking at Benjamin's DVD collection.

“You have the _Jurassic Park_ collector's edition?!” Trevor asked, glad he might have found someone to share his taste in movies.

“And the Blu-Ray, and a signed copy of the book, yep.”

“It was a book?” Trevor asked before he could stop himself. He didn't want to sound like an idiot.

“Yeah, it's one of my favourites. Crichton. But never mind,” Benjamin said. “You realise we've never had anything resembling a date? I was thinking, maybe we could get a pizza and watch a movie?”

Trevor grinned. That sounded good.

“Meat Feast?” he asked.

“Of course,” Benjamin said with a laugh.

Trevor sat down on the couch as Benjamin phoned the pizza place. He looked a little more closely at the DVDs. There were a lot that he didn't recognise but also quite a few that he loved. He stood up and went over to them, dropping to his knees. _Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ , a _Star Wars_ box set, _Fight Club_... all good. He even had a few of Trevor's guilty pleasures like _Snakes on a Plane_ and _Constantine_.

“Enjoying yourself?” Benjamin asked as he hung up the phone.

“Uh, yeah, sorry, couldn't help it. Wait, what the hell is this?” he asked, holding up a particularly romantic looking film.

“Are you telling me you've never seen _The Princess Bride_?” Benjamin asked, a look of mock horror on his face. “Please tell me you're kidding”

“What? No, it looks girly.”

“Oh my god. No, it's really not. Seriously it's a fucking classic. You have to watch it.”

“No way.”

“You will or you're not getting any pizza,” Benjamin said, grabbing the DVD case from Trevor.

Trevor wished he'd eaten before coming out, so he could protest, but Benjamin's taste in movies seemed good, so maybe it was worth watching.

 

*

 

“Okay, so maybe I should apologise,” Trevor said as the credits rolled.

Benjamin laughed a little; Trevor wasn't the first person to dismiss _The Princess Bride_ at first.

“Told you,” he said as he reached for another slice of pizza. “I saw Mike at work today.”

“Oh?” Trevor asked.

“Yeah,” Benjamin said. “It's so weird that we work together. How do you know him anyway?”

Benjamin was pretty sure he knew. Mike and Trevor had gone to the same school but he wanted to hear it from him.

“Oh I've known him for years, since we were kids.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, we were in school together. He got bullied quite a bit at the start of high school because his grades were so high. When they found out about his parents... well I thought that was crossing a line so one day, I beat up Chad Hillson and told him to stop.”

“His parents?” Benjamin asked.

“Er, yeah... His parents died when he was a kid.”

“What and they used that against him?” Benjamin asked, genuinely shocked.

“I know, it's disgusting, right? Anyway, so his grandmother brought him up and he only lived a few roads away from me. I knew him when we were kids, but we drifted apart as we grew up. He was a genius, I wasn't,” Trevor said. “After that day, though, we became pretty close. I got invited to less and less parties but it stopped him getting beaten up every day.”

“That's... well that's sad, but it's great that you two are such great friends, you know?”

Trevor nodded and wrapped his arm around Benjamin as he kissed him quickly.

 

*

 

Trevor felt weird, getting into bed with someone, in a strange apartment, without having sex first. After they'd watched a second film (and finished the pizza), Benjamin had begun yawning and Trevor had remembered how early he'd gotten up for work. He'd asked if he should leave but Benjamin had shaken his head, told him he could stay the night.

He watched as Benjamin undressed, still yawning as his clothes hit the floor. When he slipped in between the sheets with him, Trevor willed his hardening cock to go down. It was the second time that day. Not everything had to be about sex, he was in a... relationship now. It was nice, really. He hadn't enjoyed himself like this in ages. He was almost a little mad at himself for swearing off relationships for so long. When Benjamin snuggled up to him, he couldn't help but smile.

 

*

 

Trevor woke up early the next morning. He checked his phone – it was nine o’clock and Benjamin was showering. He wondered if he'd been called into work. Then his bladder told him to stop thinking about that and deal with more pressing issues. Okay, so he was in a relationship but he didn't think that sharing bathroom routines was something they could do yet. The sound of the water from the bathroom wasn't helping his problem. He remembered the door he'd seen the night before. He pulled some underwear on and walked out of the bedroom. He walked over to the door, turned the doorknob and was confused when it didn't open. He tried it again, pushing hard against the door. It wouldn't budge. There was a keyhole under the doorknob and Trevor was curious but he still had something more important to worry about.

It was fine, it was probably just a closest or something. Locked rooms weren't that mysterious, right? He walked back into the bedroom, a little overjoyed when Benjamin came out of the bathroom.

“Oh, morning!” Benjamin said, obviously surprised that he was awake already.

“Morning. Uh, can I get in there?” Trevor asked, pointing to the bathroom.

Benjamin nodded and Trevor slipped into the room. The situation was strangely domestic.

 

*

 

Mike rolled over and stretched. The bed beside him was rumpled but cold. The clock read 8:04, Harvey must still have been at the gym. He tried to drift back to sleep but it was no use. Whenever he actually had the time to catch up on sleep, his body wouldn't let him. He pulled himself out of bed, walked into the kitchen, made himself coffee and sat down on the couch. He didn't understand how he could feel tired but not be able to sleep. When he'd finished his coffee, he got up and walked into the bathroom. He started the water in the shower, watching the steam billow out of the top of the cubicle. He stepped in hesitantly, shying away from the hot water for a second.

Mike washed slowly, letting the heat open his pores and wake him up. He ran his hand through his hair, nails pressing against his scalp. He shuddered a little as he ran his hand down his chest. He hoped Harvey would get home soon, he was starting to get hard and he hadn't planned to do anything other than wash in the shower. He wanted to now but, fuck, if Harvey got home any time soon, he'd much rather have sex with him.

Mike got out of the shower and towelled himself dry, forcing himself to ignore his erection. Every move of the towel made his skin tingle. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. He could wait, Harvey would be home soon. He walked into the bedroom and flopped down onto the bed and tried to focus on something else, anything else. He couldn't ignore the need thrumming under his skin, though. Maybe a quick squeeze would help.

Mike wrapped his fingers around his cock and squeezed hard before giving it a quick stroke. It didn't help. He whimpered a little as the thrust up into his fist. He ran a thumb over one of his nipples, just like Harvey did and he bit his lip as his hips twitched. He let his mind drift to thoughts of Harvey and he jumped a little when he heard a voice from the doorway.

“Enjoying yourself?”

It was Harvey. He was back from the gym, freshly showered and smirking. Mike sat upright and awkwardly tried to cover himself up.

“Oh, uh fuck,” Mike said. “I...”

He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. Harvey just shook his head.

“Don't stop on my account,” he said, sitting down beside him.

Mike blushed as Harvey pulled the towel off of him and dropped it onto the floor.

“Uh...” he said, ignoring the situation. “Did you have fun at the gym?”

Harvey laughed and shook his head.

“You're ridiculous,” he said.

Harvey leaned forwards and kissed Mike, catching him off guard a little. Mike leaned into him, gasping when Harvey's hand brushed over his cock.

“I can't believe you weren't even going to wait for me to get home, though.”

“I... tried. I was going to but...” Mike breathed as Harvey's hand squeezed around him.

“I was kidding. I mean it was kind of weird to come home to someone masturbating on my bed, but it wasn't a bad shock,” Harvey said.

He pushed Mike onto his back and kissed him slowly, running his hands over his body. Mike arched up into his touch, whimpering slightly and Harvey grinned. He loved seeing Mike like this, desperate and panting, his face flushed, hair still damp from the shower. Mike shuddered when Harvey kissed down his body, flicking a tongue over his nipple.

“I was thinking about you, when I was out,” Harvey said, his breath hot against Mike's skin.

“Oh?”

“Mmm, I wanted to get home and fuck you.”

“Please...” Mike said, thrusting up into Harvey's hand.

Mike let Harvey pull him up and flip him over. He took a deep breath when he began to press soft kisses down his spine.

Mike pushed his hips back as Harvey's mouth moved further down, his tongue snaking down and slowly pushing into him. He felt Harvey chuckle against his skin before he pulled away. There was a click of a cap and then expert fingers were pushing into him, repeating the movements of Harvey's tongue.

“God, Harvey, will you just fuck me already?” Mike begged.

“Patience,” Harvey said, a hint of a smile in his voice.

Mike pressed his face into the bed, waiting, knowing that if he begged again, Harvey would only draw it out. He tried to stop his legs from shaking as Harvey's fingers opened him up, his other hand snaking around and squeezing Mike's cock.

He knew Harvey was probably smirking at the sounds he was making, muffled by the mattress but he couldn't stop himself. He pushed back onto his fingers, hoping Harvey wouldn't want to hold out much longer.

Eventually, Harvey pulled his fingers out of him. Mike heard the click of the lube cap again and he took a deep breath. The weight on the bed shifted as Harvey moved forwards. He wished he could see him, Harvey always looked fantastic straight from the gym but, then again, Harvey always fucked him better like this.

Mike groaned when Harvey began to push into him, hands moving to his hips and gripping tightly. Harvey's thumbs rubbed small circles into his skin as he slid into him and Mike felt his face flush as his heart began to race. Harvey's hands began to roam, brushing over all the spots he knew could make Mike come undone. Eventually, his hands found Mike's cock, stroking him slowly. Mike gasped as Harvey's left hand slid up, moving over his nipples. Harvey was grunting a little with each thrust and Mike knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Harvey's thrusts sped up and became a little more erratic; Mike gave up trying to keep track of the rhythm.

“Fuck... Harvey I'm nngh -” Mike groaned, pushing his face down into the mattress as he came.

Harvey stroked him through his orgasm, pulling him back onto his cock hard. He gripped his hips hard as he came before they both collapsed, panting and spent.

“Maybe you should come to the gym with me next time,” Harvey said, after a few moments.

Mike just laughed. There was no way that was happening.

 

*

 

Trevor was watching television and waiting for Benjamin. They'd gotten into a bit of a routine, Benjamin would come over and have a quick shower before they got into bed. They wouldn't always have sex, sometimes they'd just watch a film or talk about their day.

The knock at the door made him jump; Trevor had fallen into a bit of a daydream. It was half past seven, he didn't even have to look at the clock. Benjamin always arrived within two minutes of seven thirty. He was predictable. Trevor got up and walked towards the door. He looked at the clock on the way there and frowned. It _wasn't_ seven thirty, it was just before seven. Strange. What was even stranger was the state Benjamin was in when he opened the door. It wasn't something he could put his finger on but he looked kind of distressed. It as just a flicker, his face shifted back to normal after a moment but if anything, that worried Trevor even more.

“Are you okay?” Trevor asked.

“Yeah, fine, how about you?” Benjamin replied.

His voice was just a touch higher than usual, like Mike's when he was strung out from lack of sleep. Trevor stepped aside to let him in.

“I'm fine... are you sure, though? You seem tense.”

“I'm fine. Can we sit down? I've been running around all day.”

Trevor walked over to the couch and sat down with him. Okay, so there was definitely something wrong. He must have had a bad day. Trevor slipped his arm around him and felt Benjamin tense up. He looked down to where his hands were gripping his knees, saw the blood on his fingers.

“Hey... what's that?” Trevor asked, concerned.

“Why can't you ever fucking leave something alone? Do I have to leave or will you actually let me have a shower here without questioning everything?”

Trevor stared, open mouthed, completely shocked by his outburst.

“Uh, sorry? Yeah, sure, go shower.”

Trevor flipped through television channels and tried to distract himself. Had he done something? He went over an apology in his head, hoping it would cover all bases. He'd learnt from his relationship with Jenny that the worst thing you could do when you'd annoyed someone was admit you didn't know what you'd done.

He didn't need his apology, though. When Benjamin got out of the shower, he looked embarrassed.

“Look, I'm so sorry. I had a really bad day and I didn't want to talk about it, but it's no excuse.”

Trevor didn't push it any further.

 

*

 

Mike breathed deeply as he readied himself. He was sure Harvey was going to laugh at him but he was still in shock.

 

_One hour earlier_

There was definitely someone there. Mike was locking his bike up outside his apartment and he felt like someone was watching him. He'd had a long day and he'd had enough. He span around and saw something move in the alleyway next to his building. He ran, bolted towards the alleyway. He was putting a stop to this.

The adrenaline coursed through him as he rounded the corner. There was a wire fence halfway down the alley and whoever had been watching him was already scaling it. They were male, but he couldn't tell much more about him. The guy stumbled as he jumped down on the other side, falling hard onto his hands and knees but then he pulled himself up and he was long gone.

Once Mike realised he wasn't going to catch him, the adrenaline flooded out of him like water through cupped hands. He calmly walked back to the front of the building and made sure his bike was locked before dialling Ray's number.

 

*

 

Harvey opened the door and instantly knew that something was wrong. Mike was standing there, looking like he'd seen a ghost; the colour had drained from his face and he looked like he was about to cry. He hadn't even called. Mike never just turned up.

“What's wrong? He asked.

Mike just looked at him, mouth opening and closing like he couldn't find the words. Harvey let him in and made him sit down. He put his hand on his shoulder and told him to tell him what had happened. He was starting to get really worried.

“I... something's been happening and I hid it from you because I didn't think it was really happening.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think I've got a stalker.”

If there hadn't been tears brimming in Mike's eyes, Harvey might have laughed. A stalker? Mike continued to talk and explained from the start. He told him about how weird he'd been feeling but how he'd never been certain, not until tonight. He told him about the guy jumping the fence and Harvey felt his blood pressure rising. Could it be true? Mike was obviously upset.

“You're staying here tonight,” he said. “If it'll make you feel better, you can stay here until we get this all sorted out.”

Mike nodded.

“I'd like that.”

 

*

 

Over the next week, Harvey paid a number of people to investigate Mike's claims. After a while, Mike calmed down a little and he even began to convince himself that he'd been imagining it all. Harvey had no evidence that there was a stalker but he thought that maybe they might have been scared off by almost being caught.

Harvey hadn't left Mike alone since it had happened, only letting him out of his sight to let him spend time with Trevor and his boyfriend. He tried not to let his guard down but he didn't seem to be able to find out what had happened.

 

*

 

Mike tried to keep his mind off of the whole stalker thing by throwing himself into his work. Work had become a little better now that he didn't eat his lunch alone (when he could tempt Benjamin out of the basement). Trevor and Benjamin were the only people other than Harvey that knew about the stalker; Harvey had convinced him to tell them so they could keep an eye on him, just in case. Having Benjamin as friend had other uses, too. When there had been a power surge, blowing the fuses in their computers, Mike had been the first associate to get his back up and running.

It was nice to see Trevor happy, too.

 

*

 

Benjamin was finding it harder and harder to cope with Trevor being around all of the time. He hadn't followed Mike anywhere since the close call; he'd been leaving work and getting home on time for once. He hadn't even been able to watch any of his CCTV feeds. He needed to get rid of him for a while.

When Trevor was showering, Benjamin felt under his couch and pulled out the small box that he kept there. He opened it and pulled out the bottle and syringe it concealed. He had friends in lots of useful areas from college. His room mate had gone on to become a doctor and, according to him, this was powerful stuff. He loaded up the syringe and waited for Trevor to get out of the shower.

 

*

 

Mike's phone rang and he panicked. It was late. Nobody phoned him at this time unless it was important and important was usually synonymous for bad.

“Hello?”

“Mike? It's Benjamin, uh, fuck...” Benjamin said. “It's Trevor... he's passed out, I don't think he's breathing, oh my god.”

“What?! Are you... call an ambulance!”

“I have, I have. Is he allergic to anything? This shouldn't have happened!”

“No, I mean, I don't think so. Are you at yours?” Mike asked.

“Yeah...”

Mike knew that Benjamin's place was a three minute bike ride from his, if he rode fast. With the traffic like it was, he'd beat the ambulance there. He had his keys in his hand before he'd even hung up the phone.

Mike made it there in record time. He raced up the stairs, not bothering to lock his bike. He didn't think he'd ever been so scared in his life. The door was open when he got up to Benjamin's apartment, Benjamin was pacing in front of his couch.

“Oh my god, I thought you were the paramedics. Why aren't they here yet?!” Benjamin asked.

“Where is he?” Mike asked.

“Through here.”

Mike rushed through to the bedroom but Trevor wasn't there. He wasn't in the bathroom, either. Suddenly, he felt a sharp prick in the side of his neck and hen he was on the floor.

 


	6. Don't Struggle

 Trevor got back to his place and thought about texting Mike. It was late but he might still have been awake. Benjamin had to go into work really early the next day so he'd had a quick shower and then he'd gone back to his place

He wasn't too surprised when Mike didn't reply, so eventually, he got into bed. He wished he could have stayed at Benjamin's, he didn't like sleeping in an empty bed if he could help it.

 

*

 

“Donna? Is Mike in yet?” Harvey called.

He would have been angry that his associate was nearly an hour late but it was the first night he'd spent back at his own place. He wasn't answering his phone. Harvey was worried.

“No. Do you want me to call Ray to go pick him up?”

“Yeah, but get him to come here first, I'm going over there,” he said.

He saw the concern flash across her face but she didn't comment.

“I'll call you if he comes in.”

 

*

 

Harvey knocked on the door for a third time. Did he have time to go back home to get his spare key? The traffic would be terrible at this time of day. He pulled out his phone and rang Mike again. It was definitely ringing but he couldn't hear it through the door. He'd told him to stop putting the thing on silent.

“Was he in there?” Ray asked when Harvey slipped back into the car.

“No... not answering the door, at least.”

Harvey looked back at the building and his heart sank. Why hadn't he noticed before? Mike's bike was missing. He pulled out his phone again and dialled Donna's number, even though he knew she would have called if she'd heard anything. He just needed to hear her voice. He couldn't sit there and do nothing.

“Harvey? Did you find him?”

“No. I take it he's not there, either, then. I want you to forget anything you were going to do today. Call all of the -”

“Harvey, I've dropped everything, cleared your schedule and was in the process of calling the hospitals. You still underestimate me,”she said. The attempt at humour seemed a little forced.

“Thank you. I'm..”

He didn't know what he was going to do.

“You can admit it, you know,” Donna said.

“Admit what?”

“That you don't know what to do. You should go home and phone anyone that knows Mike, for now.”

“Shouldn’t we be calling the police?”

“I thought you knew something about the law. They need to be... missing for a certain amount of time before they'll even take you seriously.”

“I think you underestimate _me_ ,” he said. “Call them, tell them my associate is missing, tell them we suspected someone was following him for a few days. Drop as many names as you need, get Jessica involved if you have to. I'm going to call Trevor.”

“Okay, let me know if you hear anything,” Donna said and she hung up.

Harvey dialled Trevor's number but he didn't pick up, as expected.

“Ray -” he began.

“Trevor's?”

“Please.”

 

*

 

The hammering on his door woke him up and, at first, he wasn't going to get up. The he heard Harvey's voice.

“Trevor?! Open up, it's important! It's Mike.”

Harvey wouldn't be there for anything less than an emergency and he thought he could hear something like fear in his voice. He leapt out of bed and pulled on some underwear before rushing to answer the door.

Harvey was standing there, pale and looking like he hadn't slept in weeks.

“Please tell me he's here,” he said.

“Who? Mike?” Trevor asked. “He's not... why?”

“Fuck... He stayed at his own place last night and now I can't find him.”

Trevor heard a bleep and Harvey pulled his phone out of his pocket quickly.

“Is it Mike?” Trevor asked.

“No. Donna. Mike hadn't been to visit his grandmother, either. Do you know anywhere he might be?”

Trevor would have mentioned Jenny but he knew that she was out of town..

“No... What do we do?”

“Donna's called the police. There isn't much else we can do.”

 

*

 

Mike opened his eyes. He blinked a few times but it didn't make a difference. All he could see was black. He assumed wherever he was was dark; he couldn't feel anything covering his eyes. He couldn't reach up and check, though. His hands were bound behind his back. He spent ten minutes desperately trying to free himself before giving up. He didn't know how this had happened. The last thing he could remember was being at home, trusting that he'd be safe on his own.

Then Benjamin had called him. Trevor... Trevor had been in danger. Had his stalker gotten to him when he'd gone to help? No... he remembered leaving his bike and racing up to Benjamin's apartment. He remembered the shock, the confusion when Trevor hadn't been there. Benjamin.

Mike thought back to when he'd seen the guy scaling the fence... It could have been Benjamin. Mike felt sick. It couldn't have been Benjamin. He was with Trevor, he made Trevor happy. But Benjamin had been there when his whole world went black.

“Benjamin? Are you there?”

Mike didn't know why he was calling for him but he needed answers. He had nothing, no sight or sense of where he was, no movement, no idea of what he wanted with him. He called out again, but nobody came.

 

*

 

Benjamin sighed. His phone was ringing again. He'd ignored the first two calls but he couldn't keep that up.

“Hey, Trev, sorry, I've been busy -”

“Have you seen Mike?” Trevor cut in.

“What? No I haven't been upstairs yet.”

“No, I mean, he's not at work. He's missing. Have you heard from him?”

“What? No... What do you mean missing?”

Benjamin had erased all evidence of calls between himself and Mike and had disposed of his bike. Trevor continued to talk, panic obvious in his voice. He almost felt something for him.

Almost.

He hadn't planned on kidnapping Mike, not until that night. It had just happened. He wished he'd had more time to think it through. He was pretty sure nobody could link it back to him but he couldn't help worrying. Benjamin couldn't wait to finish work so he could see him. He knew that taking time off work would raise alarms, so he had to keep to his normal schedule.

“Have you called the cops?” he asked.

“Yeah, well Harvey is sorting it. He's gone to talk to them now. Can I come to yours tonight?”

Trevor sounded upset. There was no way he could refuse without arousing suspicion.

“Of course. Can I call you once I've showered? We can do something to take your mind off of it.”

 

*

 

Benjamin left work as quickly as he could. He wouldn't have much time. When he opened the door, Mike tried to look up. He wished he'd been able to make him more comfortable. He wasn't a monster. He hadn't had much choice about where to keep him, though, so it would have to do for now.

“Benjamin?” Mike called out in the darkness.

Okay, so he knew there was no point keeping him in he dark, literally or metaphorically.

“Close your eyes,” he said. “I'm going to turn the light on.”

He flipped the switch, his heart sinking at the image before him. Mike looked so helpless on the floor, arms bound behind his back, but it was necessary.

“Are you hungry? You must be, I brought you something,” he said.

“What the fuck are you doing? Why am I here?” Mike asked.

“Mike, I don't have time for this,” he said. “I'll try to make you more comfortable as soon as I can, I promise. I don't want to hurt you, I need you to eat and drink something. I don't know when I'll next be able to come back here.”

“I'm not touching anything you give me,” he replied.

“Mike, be logical. What good will it do to starve yourself? I got you a meatball sub, you like those, right?”

Benjamin walked over to him and sat down. He unwrapped the sandwich, tore off a small piece and held it up to Mike's mouth. Mike scowled, defiant, as he'd expected.

“Come on. Do you want to be hungry for the next 24 hours?”

Mike looked like he was thinking it over. Slowly, he opened his mouth. He chewed and swallowed, picking up speed as Benjamin raised the rest of the sandwich to his mouth. Mike was obviously hungry.

Benjamin ran a thumb gently over his cheek as he ate. When the sub was finished, Benjamin wiped the crumbs off of his face. Mike flinched at his touch but he Benjamin ignored that. He pulled a large bottle of water out of his bag and unscrewed the cap. He held it up to Mike's mouth.

“I'm sorry I have to do this, I'll work something better out soon, I promise,” Benjamin whispered before kissing Mike's forehead.

He pulled a large plastic bowl out of his bag and filled it with the rest of the water. Mike wouldn't have the use of his hands and he needed him to have access to water.

“What, you expect me to lap it up like a dog? Are you mad?” Mike asked.

“I'm sorry. It's the best I can do for now.”

“What, no straw, no paper umbrella?”

“I was hoping you wouldn't be so hostile, Mike,” Benjamin said. “But yeah, a straw is a good idea.”

 

*

 

Mike was plunged into darkness again when Benjamin shut the door. He tried to remember what he'd seen whilst the light was on, tried to work out where he was. He was in a small room with a computer. There were photographs of himself and Harvey covering the strangely textured walls. Mike had seen walls like that before, in his music room in school. Sound proofing.

He felt sick. Benjamin had been acting normal, nice even. Like he wasn't doing anything wrong.

 

*

 

Trevor left his apartment as soon as Benjamin called him. He couldn't be on his own. Mike was gone. Not injured, not in danger for sure (although he probably was), just gone. What was he supposed to do? Harvey had assured him that he had all of his best people on the case but he needed to do something. It was Mike.

He'd always been the one he protected, he was his oldest friend and he didn't even know where he was. His phone had stopped ringing now, it just went straight to voice mail.

Trevor took a cab over to Benjamin's and knocked quietly. Benjamin opened the door and pulled him into a tight hug.

“Have you heard anything yet?”

“No... I don't know what I'm supposed to do,” Trevor said, speaking into Benjamin's shoulder.

“There's nothing you _can_ do. Come on,” Benjamin said, ushering him inside.

Trevor walked into the apartment, following Benjamin over to the couch. He was right, he couldn't do anything. At least he didn't have to be alone, though.

 

*

 

Benjamin woke up with Trevor curled around him. He hadn't gotten much sleep, knowing that Mike was somewhere, waiting for him. He didn't want to leave him too long, he didn't want this to be uncomfortable for him if it didn't have to be.

“Ugh, what time is it?” Trevor asked as he slowly woke up.

“Pretty early,” Benjamin said. He hadn't checked yet. “I have to go into work, though, sorry.”

“Oh...” Trevor said. “Can I just stay here?”

Benjamin thought fast. He needed to get rid of him, he had a lot to do.

“No. I mean, I'd love to have you here but I think it would be best if you went home, showered and just relaxed. You're Mike's best friend... what if he turns up at yours and you're not there?”

Trevor sat up and knew he had him.

“Good point,” he said. “I should get going. Can you call me a cab?”

Benjamin nodded and dialled the number as Trevor pulled his clothes on. He sort of felt bad. Trevor looked really worried. It was probably a good thing he didn't feel guilt, or anything much at all, or he'd probably be feeling pretty terrible right now. Once Trevor had left, he considered everything he had to do.

Twenty minutes later, Benjamin opened the door. Mike blinked up at him, a mixture of emotions on his face. Benjamin pulled the beanbag into the room – he really didn't want Mike to be uncomfortable. Trevor had mentioned a beanbag that he had when he was younger; apparently he and Mike had spent most of their teenage years sprawled out on it. Mike looked a little terrified, like he wanted to say something but didn't know how.

Benjamin set a bottle of water down in front of him and popped a straw into it. He saw Mike wince at the liquid, saw the way his legs were shaking. Ah, he may have overlooked that. No problem, though. He could solve that.

“I'm going to untie you quickly,” he said. “Don't struggle, it'll go a lot easier if you co-operate.”

Mike nodded. Benjamin had expected more resistance, sarcasm, something. It wasn't like Mike not to fight back but he wasn't going to complain. He untied Mike's wrists and pulled him onto the beanbag. Mike hissed in discomfort.

“Look, I don't want to have to keep you bound up, it isn't good for either of us. I just need to be able to trust you not to do anything stupid.”

“I... wont,” Mike breathed, tension laced through his words.

“You know I don't want to hurt you, right?” Benjamin asked. “If you co-operate, this might even be good for you.”

He reached down and untied Mike's ankles. There were red marks where the ropes had rubbed against his skin, but he had it on good authority that Mike was used to being tied up. He looked a little confused and pretty uncomfortable. It reminded Benjamin that he couldn't afford to just stand there and look at him.

He walked to the door and picked up the empty bottle he'd emptied into the plastic bowl before. He placed it in the corner of the room and then looked around. He needed to do one more thing. He unplugged the computer and monitor and moved everything outside, leaving only Mike, the beanbag and the bottle.

Mike was twitching slightly when he returned and Benjamin made sure not to make the same mistake again.

“You must be hungry,” he said.

He left some food by the door, glanced at the empty bottle and left. Mike would work it out.


	7. Flashbacks and Laptops

Mike didn't know how long he'd been... wherever Benjamin was keeping him but he'd slept four times. He was kind of surprised how disorganised it had all been. He had a beanbag and a mattress now but he hadn't in the beginning. Benjamin brought him food and drink regularly now, too, which was a step up. He had no idea why he had him and that was what really bothered him. Benjamin had seemed nice... not insane. Now, suddenly he was all kidnappy and weird.

He couldn't help worrying about Trevor. Benjamin had promised he was okay, but how could he trust him? It wasn't just that, either. Trevor really liked Benjamin. Mike had never seen him that happy with anyone else and it had all been a lie.

He could tell by the way that Benjamin spoke about him that he didn't really care about Trevor. Then there was Harvey and his Gram and everyone that would worry about him. Mike tried not to think about it.

Fuck, he hated it when Benjamin just left him alone to think. He knew how to fix that, though. Mike looked up at the camera mounted high on the wall.

 

*

 

Benjamin took a swig of his drink and watched Mike pace around the room. He knew he could just go in there and see him but Mike was still hostile towards him and, well, he'd gotten a little used to seeing him on camera. Suddenly, Mike looked up at the camera and said something.

“Benjamin, get in here,” he said.

Benjamin shook his head at nobody, he wasn't going to do anything Mike told him to. That wasn't how this worked.

“Ben! Ben, I need to speak to you!”

 

*

 

_“That's right, that's it Ben, you're doing so well, baby.”_

_Confusion racked Benjamin's brain, revulsion mixed with pride, happiness at being told he'd done well. He had done well. He hadn't even told anyone. He couldn't tell anyone. Didn't want anyone to know._

_This was all his fault. He'd always reacted too intensely to praise. He was disgusting. Nobody but him was pathetic enough to need such treatment._

_“Come on Ben, now, come on, don't stop.”_

_Benjamin opened his mouth, took what would be his last breath for too long and slipped his lips back over his brother's cock. Sometimes he wished he didn't make him do it. If he'd just asked, Benjamin would have been happy to do anything he wanted. He winced as he felt fingers in his hair, tugging him forwards. He didn't choke, though, he never choked, he'd been doing this too long to choke._

_“Come on, Ben baby, relax for me.”_

_He did, he struggled to take a quick breath through his nose and the relaxed as much as he could. It was easier to do what he wanted. He remembered the weekend he'd refused and his brother had dragged him out to his car and driven him to the cabin, away from his parents and anyone else who could intervene. It was fine, though. It was for his own good. Sometimes people just needed someone to show them what was good for them._

 

*

 

Mike jumped when the door opened. He wasn't sure it would have worked that well.

“Don't fucking call me that!” Benjamin shouted.

“You have to let me go,” Mike said, ignoring the way Benjamin's eyes were bulging dangerously.

“Mike, I thought you were supposed to be clever. You know I can't do that.”

“Well you can't just keep me here forever!”

“Of course I can. I mean, it's not ideal but... I couldn't help taking you.”

“You're crazy. Fucking crazy, Ben.”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Benjamin snapped, actually making Mike recoil.

Mike didn't say it again.

“Mike... there's no need to be like this...”

“You've kidnapped me!”

“I don't want to hurt you,” Benjamin, his voice suddenly sinister. “Or, er, anyone else. But don't think I wouldn't.”

“You couldn't get the better of Harvey if you tried.”

Mike knew he'd been stupid to let himself get captured like this. He also knew that people like Benjamin, the stalking, creepy kind, weren't the sorts of people to act out in public. It wasn't like he'd shoot Harvey or anything that dramatic. Mike had done his fair share of studying criminal behaviour.

“Well, I didn't actually mean him. You have _weaker_ people in your life. Not that Harvey doesn't have his... weaknesses,” Benjamin said.

“What?”

Icy fear spread through him as Benjamin spoke. Weaker people? Trevor? His Gram? He really didn't know what Benjamin was capable of.

 

*

 

Harvey shook hands with Mrs. Grayson. It was always good to bring in a new, rich client, even if she seemed a little deceptive. The truth was, even Pearson Hardman was a little small time for Mrs. Grayson - everything was small time for her. Universally acknowledged Queen of the Hamptons, it was unusual for her to trust anyone with her affairs. The fact that it was a law firm and not some old, family friend... that meant something was up. Harvey was prepared for the fallout; secretly he was hoping it would be huge, anything to distract him from the disaster that his life had become.

It had been three days since Mike had disappeared. Jessica had told him to take some time off, but Harvey couldn't, he couldn't stop or he'd fall apart.

Donna hadn't tried to stop him working, she knew him, knew how he operated, but she had been uncharacteristically nice. Harvey couldn't think about it too much, but he knew that the first 24 hours were crucial. He knew the fact that they hadn't found anything at all was a bad sign. He just couldn't accept it.

At first he'd suspected Trevor. The detectives had told him what he already knew: that it was probably someone that he knew, that knew Mike well, someone he'd been suspicious of for no reason. Then he'd seen how Trevor had fallen apart and he he was sure nobody was that good of an actor.

He walked back to his office and was a little surprised to see Trevor sitting there. He'd been around a lot but he hadn't expected to see Donna sitting next to him, scribbling on a notepad.

“What's going on?” he asked.

“Well it's probably someone we know, right? Because of the stalker thing?” Trevor suggested, a little manically. Harvey wondered if he'd been sleeping.

“We're making a list of people,” Donna clarified.

Harvey walked over and looked at the pad. He saw a list of bulletpoints at the top:

  * male

  * 18-40

  * met in the last year




 

Then there were a list of names, some of them clients, some of them people Harvey didn't recognise at all.

“Where did you get those specifications?” Harvey asked.

“Mike described the guy he saw in the alleyway. Definitely male and able to scale the fence pretty quickly,” Donna said.

“Plus stalkers are likely to get close to their victims before going as far as kidnapping them,” Trevor continued.

“Oh and they probably helped out with the investigation.” Donna added.

“Okay, who's been watching too much _Criminal Minds_?” Harvey asked.

“Well...” Trevor said. “Mike used to watch it with me and he told me the behavioural stuff was pretty accurate.”

It couldn't exactly hurt to try. Harvey sat down and began to think of anyone who could fit the list.

 

*

 

Trevor collapsed on the couch. He was going to go and visit Mike's grandmother in the morning. He knew Mike went to see her on Saturdays and he doubted she had anyone else right now. Harvey had taken care of notifying her about Mike's disappearance – that was the hardest part.

She liked Harvey, though. Trevor knew she wasn't his biggest fan.

He looked down at the list he had made with Donna and Harvey. A few of the names had lines through them. Benjamin, Tom Keller, a few Pearson Hardman employees that Donna didn't think had it in them. He'd find the bastard who did this. He'd find him and let Harvey rip his life apart before he ripped his face apart personally.

 

*

 

Benjamin paced. Mike paced a lot and now he was doing it, too. Brilliant.

It wasn't enough. How was it not enough? He'd been happy watching Mike and Harvey for months. He'd expected being actual friends with Mike to keep him happy for just as long. Having him there with him... that shouldn't have gotten old so quickly. Was he devolving? Was he actually crazy?

He thought he might understand the root of the problem. Harvey. It had always been about Harvey. Even in the beginning, with the CCTV, before he'd even hired Mike, Benjamin had always been watching Harvey.

Benjamin glanced at his laptop. Mike was asleep, tossing and turning on the mattress. He was moaning in his sleep, something about Harvey and it wasn't hard to imagine that that was how he sounded in bed.

He sat down, brushing his palms on the legs of his pants before closing his eyes and just listening to Mike. He felt his cock hardening so he unzipped his pants, slid his hand inside his underwear.

Benjamin pulled his laptop closer and watched Mike roll over in his sleep. It was kind of cute. For a second, he considered getting up and going to see him, but no, he was happy where he was. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and squeezed hard, sweeping his thumb over the head, rubbing pre come down his shaft.

He moaned softly, gasping when he heard Mike utter Harvey's name again. He reached over to his laptop and pulled the live feed's window aside, making it a little smaller. He quickly navigated through a few folders and typed in the password for one he kept hidden amongst lots of fake files. He was well practised in getting there one handed. He clicked on one of the files near the bottom of the list.

All of the file names were jumbled letters and numbers, but he could usually tell which was which from the rough dates and durations. This was one of his favourites.

The video opened up a little too large, so he shrank it down enough that it didn't overlap the live feed. The video showed a screen capture of a laptop. A Skype window was open and took up most of the screen. Benjamin had seen the video enough times to remember the text chat by heart, but that wasn't what he was focussing on now. He skipped forwards until the person using the laptop sent a video chat request. He watched the two black squares appear when the call was accepted and then waited for the cameras to connect as he continued stroking his cock slowly. Mike's cleared first; he was still wearing his clothes from work, but he'd loosened his tie and removed his jacket.

When Harvey's camera connected, Benjamin sped up his strokes a little. Harvey was fresh from the shower, towel wrapped around his waist and just visible in the shot. Benjamin remembered what Mike had typed to that. Something about the fact that Harvey hadn't told him he was naked, that Mike would have requested the video chat sooner if he'd known.

Benjamin had gotten lucky with this video. Mike had won a laptop off of him and he'd seen that as a chance of a lifetime. He'd made the joke that he'd know if Mike used it for porn, except he'd been serious. At first, Benjamin had just checked up on Mike's internet history, to see if there was anything he didn't already know about him.

After a while, he used the software he'd installed on the laptop to witness (and record) some Skype chats between him and Harvey. This was the only one that had a video chat and... more.

Benjamin skipped ahead and then sat back. Mike was blushing slightly, this was the right part. Benjamin remembered Harvey mocking him for getting so bashful over video chat when he wasn't in person. Then he'd asked him if he wanted him to lose the towel and Mike had taken a while to respond. Benjamin watched Harvey stand up and he felt his cock twitch in his hand. He'd sort of had a thing for towels around waists ever since he'd seen this.

The towel was low on his hips and Benjamin could see a definite bulge below the fabric. There was movement and then the towel slowly slipped, hanging for a second off of Harvey's erection. Mike's eyes widened in the camera feed below and Benjamin bucked up into his fist.

Harvey ran his fingers over his erection and Mike seemed to edge closer to his camera, maybe to get a better look. Soon after, Harvey sat down again. Benjamin had been disappointed the first time but if he hadn't, it wouldn't have been Harvey.

He skipped forwards a little more; he knew there was about ten more minutes of innuendo and teasing before either of them came. Despite the fact that he'd already gone full frontal, Harvey was a little coy about it, but Mike wasn't. He was moaning unashamedly, face flushed and lips parted. The cameras didn't show anything below their shoulders but Benjamin had seen them both naked enough to be able to imagine.

He sped up his thrusts, syncing up to the movement of Mike's arm and it wasn't long before his toes were clenching and he was having to hold himself back. Harvey was staring straight ahead, obviously focused on Mike on his screen.

When Mike came, he bit his lip and then collapsed back on to his couch for a few seconds, before he remembered that he was on camera.

He sat up again, looking a little dazed and grinning like he was high. Harvey licked his lips and then sat back. It still wasn't far enough for Benjamin to see anything, but he had his eyes squeezed shut, unable to focus on much but his own pleasure.

By the time he'd come down from his own orgasm, Harvey was gone from the screen. Benjamin knew he had gone to clean up; he'd made a joke about already showering.

He turned the video off and carried his laptop to his bedroom. He always slept with his laptop on, with the live feed of Mike full screened so that he could keep an eye on him.

Benjamin watched him sleep for a little longer, before going to sleep himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I'm too lazy to come up with my own minor characters, so I used Victoria from Revenge as a client. Hopefully I can get this fic wrapped up soon enough, I've been working on it for too long, really.


	8. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mentions of a fuckordie situation, all off screen. You could skip to the next chapter if you really, really don't want to read that.

 Harvey woke up on Saturday morning and did what he always did. Breaking routine wasn't going to help anyone. He showered quickly, pulled his clothes on and set off for a jog. He was just slowing down, ready to take a break where he always did when a car pulled up.

Harvey didn't know what to think when the window slid down to reveal Benjamin in the driver's seat. He looked scared, his words tumbling out of his mouth in a panic.

“Harvey! I've been looking for you! I... I think I might have worked out where Mike is!”

Harvey walked over to the car, calmly, composed.

“But... how did you know where I was?”

The warning bells were definitely ringing. He raised his eyebrow and, immediately, Benjamin's face slipped from panicked to terrifyingly calm.

“Just get in, Harvey.”

“And why would I do that?” he asked.

“Well, I was going to say something about Mike not being a real lawyer but I'm sure the fact that I'll take you to him is good enough for you.”

“And what's to stop me going to the police?” Harvey asked, backing away from the car.

“I wont talk. They'll never find him. Not in time, anyway. How long do you think he'd last without water?”

Harvey gave it a second's thought. He had the gun to his head and, right now, he couldn't see any of the other 146 options.

He got in.

When he was sure Benjamin's eyes were on the road and that he was well enough obscured in the back seat, Harvey slipped his phone out of his jacket pocket and typed out a quick text to Donna:

It's Benjamin. He's taking me too. Use GPS.

Seconds later, his phone bleeped.  _SMS not sent_ . 

“You forget who I am, Harvey,” Benjamin said, tapping a small box taped to the dashboard. “Signal blocker. No calls, no texts. Oh, and no GPS, either.”

Harvey didn't reply. He had other plans. As soon as they got to their destination, he'd hit him, run as fast as he could until he found someone or got out of range of the signal blocker.

Harvey frowned at the route Benjamin was taking. He'd expected him to drive out of town, towards some isolated cabin or warehouse.

Instead, he was going into town. When the car stopped outside and apartment block, Harvey realised the mistake he'd made. If Benjamin was keeping Mike in his apartment, the police would have found him. He shouldn't have gotten in the car.

Benjamin turned the engine off and pulled a gun out of the glove box. Now he actually would be holding a gun to his head. He stepped out of the car and opened Harvey's door.

“Out,” he said, the gun concealed in his jacket.

Harvey looked around, it was early on a Saturday morning, there was nobody he could call out to, nobody to stop this.

Benjamin led him up to his place, gun pressed into his back like some kind of stereotype. When he opened the front door, Harvey expected to see Mike. He didn't.

“Where is he?”

“Patience, Harvey.”

Benjamin pushed him forwards towards a plain door with a small keyhole.

Harvey couldn't believe he'd been this close all along.

Benjamin unlocked the door and opened it. Harvey felt sick. The light was on. Mike was asleep on a mattress, surrounded by photographs of the two of them. Benjamin pushed him inside and slammed the door behind him.

 

*

 

Mike awoke with a start. For a second he thought he saw Harvey standing above him. Harvey  _was_ standing above him.

“Oh my god, Mike, are you okay?” Harvey asked.

Mike nodded. Then he realised that if Harvey was here...

“What? How did he get you?” Mike asked. “How long have I been here?”

“Calm down,” Harvey said quietly. “You've been here a few days. Has he hurt you?”

“No... that's the weird bit. He just sort of watches me.”

“Why?

“I don't know. I guess whoever is writing my life story is too much of a coward to make my psycho stalker too interesting.”

Harvey looked at Mike like he was insane (Mike thought he probably should be by now) and he realised he shouldn't really be making jokes. He just didn't know what he was supposed to do. He'd had so long to think by himself, he just didn't have it in him to panic right now.

Harvey walked over to where he was sitting and dropped down onto the mattress. He looked up at the walls, his face contorted in anger and confusion.

“What's with all of the photographs? How long was he watching you?”

“Look closer. Not me. Us.”

Harvey stood up, walked around the walls, looking more closely at the photographs taped to the soundproofing. Mike was right, they were of the both of them, some of them together, some separately.

He felt a little sick. There was one of Mike pressed up against a window, Harvey behind him. Harvey knew which window that was, of course he did, it was one of the windows of his apartment. He had no idea how Benjamin had managed to get that photograph, sure it wasn't the clearest image in history but considering the height of his condo... he must have had some serious equipment.

 

*

 

Benjamin stared at the screen. He'd been waiting for over an hour, not moving, just watching and the two men hadn't done anything more than hug each other. He was confused; they usually couldn't keep their hands off of each other. He'd thought that after days apart, they would have been all over one another, but no, it seemed that he'd misjudged the situation.

He had to do something about that.

 

*

 

Trevor sent a third message to Harvey. He hadn't responded at all and he was starting to worry. They were supposed to be going over the list at some point. He turned it over in his hands, looking over the names. Benjamin. He really missed him. Something had really been bugging him, though. Not only had Benjamin been distant since Mike had gone missing but... well he was the only person on the list that completely fit the description.

He knew Benjamin couldn't have done anything like that but... why else would he have been distant lately? What if he was only with him to get close to Mike? That would make sense; since Mike had gone, he had seemed to lose interest.

He was about to get up, do something other than stare at the paper and then his phone began to ring. He didn't know the number but he did recognise the voice.

“Donna?” he asked.

“Yeah. Uh, is Harvey with you?”

“No, why?”

“It doesn't look like he came back from his morning run. I can't get hold of him.”

“Do you... think he might have gone missing, too?” Trevor asked.

“I don't know. I can't see anything like that happening but I can't think of any other possibilities.”

Trevor's heart raced. Benjamin couldn't have done this.

“Donna, I think I know who it could be.”

 

*

 

Harvey stood up when Benjamin entered the room, doing his best to shield Mike from view. Who did he think he was?

Harvey rarely met anyone that could best him physically or intellectually and he didn't think he'd ever met anyone who was stronger  _and_ smarter than him. When Benjamin stepped forwards, he didn't back down.

“Oh, Harvey. Are you going to try to intimidate me? I hope so. It was always your power that I found impressive,” Benjamin said.

“Impressive?” Harvey asked.

“Modesty doesn't look good on you, Harvey. Hasn't anyone ever told you that?”

“You seem to know a lot about me. Have you been watching me too?”

“Too? It all started with you,” Benjamin said.

“What do you mean?”

“I've always admired you. You're a very attractive man. But when Mike joined you, well, he just looked so pretty on your cock.”

Benjamin gestured at some of the photographs on the walls and Harvey winced. Why hadn't he ever thought about the office cameras?

“What, so you've been watching us at work?” Mike asked.

“And elsewhere,” Benjamin answered, getting creepier by the second.

Harvey stepped forwards, ready to put a stop to the whole affair. Benjamin smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

“Don't even think about it,” he said before he pulled a gun out from the waistband of his pants.

Harvey paused. When someone pointed a gun at your head... oh who was he kidding? That analogy didn't apply when it was an actual gun.

“Calm down, we don't need you going postal on us. What exactly do you want?” Harvey asked.

“What do I want? I've been sitting outside, watching you since I got here. Why haven't you done anything?”

“What do you mean?”

“Do you think I just want to watch the two of you hugging?” Benjamin asked. “Look at the photographs! What the fuck do you think I want?”

Harvey felt Mike jump when Benjamin shouted suddenly. He just wished they could talk about this somewhere else, away from Mike. He didn't want him to get in the middle of this.

When he though about what Benjamin had said, though, he realised that keeping Mike out of everything might not be possible.

He wanted to ask him what he meant, to clarify, to check that yes, he was actually going to do this, but he didn't need to. Benjamin was looking, almost curiously, at the photographs plastering the walls.

Harvey wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He'd do anything to protect Mike, but he didn't see how he could get both of them out of this alive whilst still fulfilling that requirement.

“Mike?” Harvey asked.

Mike seemed to be in a state of shock. He hadn't spoken in a long time and that was the scariest part of all of this. Mike was never quiet. Harvey had no idea what he was thinking or if he even knew what was happening; he felt like he'd lost him all over again.

“Mike look at me.”

It took him a few seconds, but eventually Mike tore his eyes away from Benjamin and looked up at Harvey. He was scared, really scared and Harvey wanted nothing more than to make it better for him.

All he knew was that Benjamin was looking more and more unhinged by the minute and, whilst he didn't think he'd hurt them, there was no guarantee that he wouldn't. Their best chance of surviving this, for just a little longer, was to do what he said.

“Mike, just keep looking at me, okay?” Harvey asked. “I think we're going to have to do what he says.”

“You... I'm not some damaged child,” Mike said, voice shaking. “You don't have to speak to me like that.”

“Sorry... I just... I don't want to hurt you.”

“You wont,” Mike said. “Because we're not doing this. We're not doing what that bastard wants us to do.”

Benjamin laughed, sharp and cold and Harvey felt Mike jump again.

“It's not like I'm asking you to do something you wouldn't already do. I'm not asking you to fuck some stranger, Michael.”

Mike frowned and Harvey knew what he was probably thinking. Benjamin was right, they just had to do what they usually did, so why was it so different? Why did it make him sick to his stomach?

Harvey just hoped that Benjamin would at least leave the room again and watch through the camera. He didn't think he'd be able to do anything directly in front of him.

“Look, we just have to... do this,” Harvey said. “Let's just pretend we're at home, Sunday afternoon, I just got back from the gym.”

Mike attempted a smile but it wasn't genuine. Harvey stole a quick glance at Benjamin, as if he expected him to call the whole thing off, tell him the whole thing was a big joke, that Mike was in on it and it had all been a trick.

Of course he didn't though, because it wasn't a trick. Harvey tried to forget that Benjamin was there, to just focus on Mike and Mike alone but he wasn't sure if that made it worse. He wasn't sure if Benjamin was making them do this because he actually wanted to see it or because he was a sadist. It was the worst thing he could make Harvey do: in order to possibly save Mike, he had to hurt him.

Harvey leaned forwards and kissed Mike, starting off tender and real. He tried to comfort him as best as he could, rubbing small circles into his back with his thumb. Mike kissed back and it felt like a goodbye, a final interaction before they had to do what Benjamin asked.

Harvey slid a hand down Mike's body, interlacing their fingers, squeezing his hand before letting the kiss evolve. It felt forced but he kept going.

He knew that if this was going to work, they'd have to relax. He didn't know how far Benjamin was going to make them go, but judging by how far he'd gone with everything else so far, Harvey assumed he wouldn't let them get away with just kissing.

Harvey pulled away, just looking at Mike for a moment. He looked defiant and it killed Harvey to see him like that. Benjamin cleared his throat from across the room, pointing the gun at the two of them.

“Are you going to get to it, then?” he asked.

Harvey looked from him, to Mike and readied himself. He was okay with it, he just didn't want to hurt Mike. Mike looked at him, visibly took a breath and nodded. They could do this. They'd get through this together.


	9. An Unlikely Team

 Okay, Trevor had to admit it, Donna was pretty badass. He knew that if he ever had a dilemma, he'd want her to help solve it. Well, to be fair he did have a dilemma and she was helping to solve it. He'd told her about his suspicions, small as they might be and she'd been in a cab outside his apartment in minutes.

“Did you call the cops?” he asked.

“No,” he said. “It might not have been him, like you said. We can go see him and find out.”

Trevor looked at her, slightly confused.

“Look, if he hasn't done anything and we call the cops, they might get it wrong. It's harder to prove innocence than it is to prove guilt,” she said. “I've seen it before. We just need to go round there and get in that room.”

“How?” Trevor asked.

“Leave that to me.”

The cab pulled to a stop and the two of them got out. Trevor took the lead, his heart hammering with each step towards Benjamin's front door. He hesitated when they got there. Donna knocked on the door for him and he was strangely grateful.

“Just a minute,” Benjamin called.

They heard noises from inside and then, within a few seconds, the door was open.

Benjamin looked a little flushed.

“I didn't expect to see you today,” he said. “Er, hi, Donna.”

“Benjamin, I was wondering if I could ask you a favour,” she replied, getting straight to the point.

“Er, it depends. What is it?” Benjamin asked. Trevor wasn't sure where she was going from there.

“Well, I'm moving house tomorrow. I've got a few things I wont be able to take with me straight away and Trevor told me you have a spare room. I was wondering if you could keep some things in there for a day or two?”

“Spare room?” Benjamin asked.

“Yeah, that one with the tiny keyhole. I wasn't sure if you'd have room in there but I thought there was no harm in asking,” Trevor said.

The two of them stepped forwards into the apartment. It was a mess, nothing like the organised, spotless place Trevor had seen before.

Out of nowhere, Donna reached into her purse and then she had a gun pointed at Benjamin. Trevor moved to leap in front of him. He hadn't done anything wrong, they had no proof.

“Trevor, don't move,” Donna said sharply. “Benjamin... why do you have Harvey's phone?”

Benjamin's eyes widened when he saw the phone on the side. Then he did something completely unexpected. He rolled his eyes.

“Fine. You got me,” he said.

“What?!” Trevor asked, shocked at his demeanour.

There was a fire in Donna's eyes that Trevor had never seen before. She was furious.

“Are they in there?” she asked, motioning to the locked door.

Benjamin hesitated, then nodded.

“Where's the key?”

Benjamin shrugged and Donna laughed, harsh and cold.

“Are you kidding? I have a gun, you know.”

“Yes, you do. I have no doubt that you'd use it if you had to, to threaten me or in self defence, but I don't think you'd shoot me without cause. You do work for a law firm, after all.”

“I'm sure Trevor would back me up. I had no choice, right, Trevor?” Donna asked.

Trevor felt like a knife was twisting in his gut. Benjamin kidnapped them. Benjamin had made Mike scared for his life. Donna was asking him to choose sides and it was obvious which one he had to choose, which one he was already on but it still hurt. He nodded numbly.

The man he was looking at wasn't the Benjamin he knew. He was cold and distant, the empty shell. There was no light behind his eyes but Trevor was worried there never really had been.

“Did you ever care about me?” he asked.

He found it hard to believe that it was all fake, all of the lazy hours spent in bed after... fuck, no he couldn't think about it.

“No. Not how you mean, anyway,” he said.

“The key, now,” Donna said.

` Benjamin just chuckled.

“I'm sorry, Trevor, I really am. Well, almost. I'm sure if I could, I would love you or something but I gave up on that years ago.”

“There are some things you can't fake...” Trevor mumbled.

“What, the sex?” Benjamin laughed again. “Trevor, even psychopaths can experience sexual pleasure, it's purely physical. I don't know what to say, you were nice to me. I hated you less than everyone els-”

BANG

A shot rang through the air. Benjamin crumpled to the floor and Trevor fought the urge to run to him, to stop the blood pouring from his leg.

He looked at Donna, expecting her to be shaking, apologetic, affected in some way but, no, she was standing tall, strong as ever.

“Key, now. Or the next shot wont be as harmless.”

“You're bluffing,” Benjamin said.

“Trevor, call the cops,” Donna said quickly.

Benjamin looked scared for a second and Trevor shook his head.

“You call them, give me the gun,” he said.

“What? Why?”

“I'll get them out. Trust me.”

“Trevor, he doesn't feel anything, he's not normal. You wont be able to make him talk.”

“No... You don't understand, give me the gun.”

Donna passed him the gun and he took the heavy weight of it in his hands, feeling the cold metal beneath his fingertips.

“What? Are you going to shoot me, too?” Benjamin asked, his voice a little shaky. “I thought you loved me.”

The warmth was back in his voice. He sounded like the person Trevor had loved, did love, again.

“You know I could never hurt you, no matter what you've done,” he said.

Donna's eyes widened and he knew what she must be thinking. She could practically read minds. He watched her pick up Harvey's phone and dial the number as he turned, cocked the gun and squeezed the trigger.

The shot rang out even louder than the previous one as the bullet smashed through the wood of the door. Trevor threw his weight against it and heard the wood crack around the lock. He backed up, tried again and stumbled into the room. Without hesitation, he span around and aimed the gun at Benjamin again. He couldn't take any chances.

 

*

 

Donna rushed past Trevor, through the newly opened door. She was relieved; for a second, she'd expected him to turn on her, to defend Benjamin. She switched the light on and was stopped in her tracks. The sirens were already approaching.

“Are they okay?” Trevor asked.

She didn't know what to say.

 

*

 

Harvey blinked in the light and wrapped his arms around Mike. He froze when he saw Donna standing in the doorway, mouth hanging slightly open. He was torn between embarrassment at the state she'd found them in and absolute relief that she  _had_ found them. He heard a voice call out something from the other room. Donna hesitated, then replied.

“They're... alive,” she said. “Harvey, Mike, are you alright? What... What can I do?

Harvey knew that she'd stopped herself from asking what had happened.

“Just call the cops, we'll be fine,” Harvey lied.

Mike didn't speak, he just buried his face in Harvey's bare chest. He hadn't expected him to break like that, but considering everything that had happened, it wasn't surprising. He helped him pull his clothes on, to save him from having anyone else work out what had happened.

All Harvey could do was be there for him. He just hoped that, after everything, Mike would still want him to be.


End file.
